Taken
by sofia-lindsay
Summary: One song. She thought, one song, and I’ll be at her mercy… JJ/Emily


Title: Taken

Author: sofialindsay  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairing: JJ/Emily  
Disclaimer- As always, if I owned the characters, we'd be watching instead of reading. Erm, if CBS would let me put this on Primetime, that is.

Rating: NC-17/R/M

Summary: _One song. _She thought, _one song, and I'll be at her mercy…_

AN: This one can be partially blamed on my beta, darkbardzero, the Paget Brewster clip from Huff and JJ's 'I want you now!' looks. It's smut… smut and more smut.. 

AN2: Writer is not to be held responsible for consequences of reading this fic! 

Archiving: P&P, other's ask.

JJ felt her breath catch as she caught sight of the brunette agent walk into the club where the two of them had plans to unwind with Morgan and Garcia after an especially trying case. Beside her, Morgan noticed her change in demeanor and laughed, "Damn girl. You'll be fending them off of her tonight!"

The usually wordy blonde just nodded, her girlfriend's appearance rendering her momentarily speechless. By no means would she ever say Emily was butch, but occasionally, like tonight, the other agent would wear something that, when combined with her sexy strut, literally left JJ a quivering mess. 

Tonight, the agent had chosen a simple pair of black pants with a black button-up shirt, which was no surprise to JJ since black was Emily's preferred color. There was an extra button undone which the blonde knew to be solely for teasing purposes. Emily's walk tonight had a little extra sway in it, and in JJ's quickly shutting down mind, her girlfriend was the poster girl for that special type of balance between butch-femme hotness.

Sure enough, by the time Emily had made it to their table, numerous women, and several men had already stopped her. 

"Hey Emily! You're a pretty hot commodity tonight, aren't ya? For guys and girls alike." Morgan took time away from showering Garcia with affection to tease the brunette, who currently had her lips attached to JJ's.

Pulling back, she gave a smile that JJ noticed didn't quite reach her eyes, "Nah. I'm taken, remember?"

"Oh, I remember very well. That kiss you just planted on JJ was enough to make anyone in this club well aware of that." Turning his attention towards Garcia he continued, "But I think I want to dance, you up for it baby girl?" 

"Oh of course stud muffin! Girls, do you want to come too?"

JJ looked at Emily who nodded, "Go ahead hon. I'll be there soon, I want to get a drink first."

A short time later on the dance floor, JJ was oblivious to her surroundings as she watched her girlfriend walk towards the trio and whisper something to Garcia, making the computer geek literally squeal before grabbing Derek's hand and dragging him off towards the nearest exit. Then Emily leveled her gaze on JJ, and the younger woman gulped. Emily's dark eyes had turned nearly black, with an almost predatory look in them. 

_One song. _She thought, _one song, and I'll be at her mercy…_

Emily had been quiet the majority of the night, so it was no surprise when she simply walked up to JJ, grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against her body and into a mind-blowing kiss. 

_Oh fuck the song. I won't even make it..wait! What the…woah! No wonder she's been walking around here like she could conquer the world! She sure as hell plans on conquering me!_

Pulling back from the kiss, JJ looked at Emily questioningly as the brunette arched an eyebrow and glanced towards the door without saying a word. Not having to be told twice, JJ grabbed her hand and pushed her way through the throngs of people, praying they would actually make it home this time before Emily got a little too overzealous and decided to take her regardless of their surroundings.

The door flew open to their apartment and JJ found herself pinned against it with Emily's mouth firmly attached to her neck. The brunette's hands found their way under JJ's button-up shirt, and rather than taking time to undo each button simply ripped it open. 

Kicking her shoes off, JJ pushed Emily towards the bedroom while frantically trying to remove her of her shirt as well. A few short seconds, and one frustrated brunette, later another shirt had met its demise. Once reaching the bedroom, Emily made short work of the blonde's jeans and smirked when she discovered the blonde had gone commando for the night. 

Pushing the blonde down on the bed, Emily leaned over her and claimed her lips roughly before moving to her neck and sucking on her pulse point. Still moving lower, her lips wrapped around a ready nipple, as her fingers slowly teased the blonde's hard clit. 

One of JJ's hands tangled in the dark hair as she tried hard to let Emily have her way. Her efforts were a lost cause when Emily slowly slid two fingers in her and began to move painstakingly slow. 

"Emily, please. Take your jeans off."

Smirking, Emily stood and quickly removed the rest of her clothing. JJ gasped at the sight before her; a naked Emily Prentiss clad in only a strap-on. Sure, JJ had seen it before, but the sight was few and far between. 

Quickly taking her place on the bed again, Emily kissed the blonde thoroughly as she slowly slid the strap-on into her lover. 

"Oh God! Oh God! Emily! God!…Emily!"

JJ was seeing fireworks as she wrapped her long legs around Emily's waist, and Emily was sure if she didn't stop calling her "God" soon, she might actually start to get an ego problem. Looking down at her lover, the brunette was amazed at how beautiful JJ was with her blonde hair matted to her forehead and in a state of disarray. But as JJ dug her nails into the agent's back for what had to be the hundredth time, all thought disappeared. 

"God Emily, please…Faster….Harder…"

Emily was secretly glad now she had spent all that time at the gym making sure she could pass her endurance test. It wasn't like she had any problems keeping up with her younger lover, but she already knew they would both be sore in muscles tomorrow they didn't even know existed.

Feeling JJ's nails bite into her skin much harder than before, Emily was sure her lover drew blood. Moving one hand up to tangle it in the blonde hair, she froze mid-thrust as her cell phone rang through the apartment with her mother's ring tone. 

"Emily Prentiss, I swear to God. If you stop, I'll fucking shoot you myself!" 

Emily hesitated for a spilt second, obviously reeling from JJ's statement (and secretly wondering if her blonde lover would do exactly that if she stopped), before starting again. Speeding up her thrusts, she slid her hand between their bodies and flicked the other woman's clit. A few moments later, Emily felt the younger woman stiffen, and heard the scream rip from her throat. 

As JJ collapsed beneath her, Emily slowly pulled out and rolled them over so she could hold her lover. JJ, on the other hand, didn't know if she was coming or going at the moment and lay motionless on her lover's chest.

"JJ, are you okay?" Emily's voice finally broke the silence.

"Uh huh.." came the unintelligent response.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh."

"Jennifer, can you say something to make me feel better than 'uh huh'?" Emily feared she had hurt the other woman and JJ's one-word answers weren't alleviating that fear. 

"Sorry babe. Tell you what, after I finish fucking your brains out, I'll try to have an intelligent conversation with you and see what you can say!" 

Emily chuckled until she caught the look on JJ's face and swallowed. 

"Round 2?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh yes, baby. And this time, it's your turn!" 


End file.
